Drink up, me hearties yo ho!
by TheTwilitDragon
Summary: This is a retelling of Curse of the Black Pearl, but with a twist Captain Jack Sparrow is mistaken to be a man all throughout the world. However, Captain Jack is actually a woman who loves to play the violin for her crew and the people of Tortuga. Then the events in the movie happen :) Discontinued :(
1. Sparrow

**I am kind of embarrassed for writing this, but this idea just wouldn't leave! I need to know if this is a good idea or not, so please review~ also what is a past tense for sneak? There is a read line under _snuck_ so I am curious because it didn't show up in word. . :3**

**I believe Pirates of the Caribbean is owned by Disney? **

* * *

A girl slowly but efficiently snuck her way around the red coats. The sun hasn't risen yet, so there weren't many red coats. She carried a case in her right hand and swerved around another set of guards.

She rushed through smelly hallways and quads. Her hair stood up when she walked pass the noose, but nonetheless continued until she was at the viewing point. At the viewing point, a cold wind blew her dark hair around her face.

Then she breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. She set the case down with a quiet clang, and waited for the sound of marching soldiers to disappear. Along with the cold wind and the sound of the waves crashing on the bottom, she felt the warmth of the morning sun on her back.

The girl stayed there for about an hour or so, when the sun rose about a few feet. She clicked her case open and plucked the strings, making sure they were in tune. Her shoulder rest on, she held the violin in playing position and played the tune that her father taught her.

It was a catchy tune, and she usually found herself playing for hours and hours. Her eyes closed when she heard the echo of the music throughout the hallways, and her fingers warmed up when she moved them on the strings.

The rustle of palm trees could be heard in the distance, and she smiled. She loved the sea.

"_Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me." _Suddenly she stopped playing and jumped when she saw someone standing by the entrance. Her heart pounded, her dad had strictly told her NOT to speak to strangers.

The other girl observed her with a wide grin on her face. "You must be a pirate?" She asked. The violinist didn't answer.

After a long silence of staring, "D…don't call them…" The violinist stammered.

"I won't, don't worry!" The girl skipped over, which made her curls bounce. "I think life as a pirate would be exciting." She leaned in closer. "Is it?" However, the violinist only stared. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Elizabeth Swan." She stepped back and held out her hand.

"J…Jacqueline Teague." The violinist greeted. "But most people call me Jack." _And my father calls me Jackie, which can get annoying_. She thought.

"Is that song the only one you know?" Elizabeth asked. Jack nodded, and Elizabeth frowned. "Who taught it to you?"

"My father." Jack answered. She smirked at the dress she was wearing. Jack absolutely _hated_ dresses.

"My maid plays violin." She smiled. "You could come and take lessons if you want."

Jack brightened at the thought. She made an unlikely friend, and now she was going to get violin lessons! They spoke to each other for the longest time. Jack never had a friend, because she was always cooped up with her father in a small house. "You're always talking about your father." Elizabeth started. "But… how about your mother?"

Suddenly Jack's smile faded. "She died when I was about three." She sighed. "At least, that is what my father told me."

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked away. She hated pity.

"It's fine, you didn't know."

There was a long silence, with only the sound of chatter from the quad and the howling wind. Jack held on to her beloved hat. She closed her eyes and nearly dosed off when she heard a _Chirp_. A bird landed on her leg. Elizabeth leaned in a little closer to see. "Jack look, it's a sparrow."

Jack eyed the bird. Then she smiled. Sparrow sounded so much cooler than Teague. Elizabeth felt a flood of relief when the tension disappeared. The sparrow fluttered away, and Elizabeth asked if Jack could play that pirate song one more time. She said that she would sing along, and Jack wouldn't mind.

The howling wind grew quieter as noon came, and the sun became unbearable. Elizabeth and Jack were sitting on the edge of the lookout after Jack put her violin away. She was telling her that she was getting sword training from a brilliant blacksmith, William Turner.

Jack shivered at that name. She knew his father from a couple years back: Bootstrap Bill Turner. Bill had been a fatherly figure to her, and then he sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Jack told Elizabeth, and they promised to keep a secret from Will. She was worried though, if she really would keep the secret. Elizabeth seemed to be the type to blurt out things.

The violinist sighed as she remembered her brief time on the ship with Bill. Her father was the Captain, Captain Teague they called him. He was and still is in the process of creating the pirate's code. Elizabeth frowned. "I hate keeping secrets. Especially from…" She trailed off, when suddenly a rushed voice of a man called out to her.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?" The man had dark side burns, and wore a top hat with a matching suit. "My dear she is a pirate!" He whispered urgently. Jack smirked, and Elizabeth went up to hug the man.

"Don't worry, Gibbs! She's my friend now!" Elizabeth released the hug. "She won't do us any harm. Her name is Jack."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Jack, who's you're father?" Jack only stared with fear at the man. She didn't know what was going to happen if she told him about her father. Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "I guess she is only just a kid."

"I'm 10." Jack announced.

"Ok, ok." Gibbs smiled. "Almost a teen."

"Jack plays violin Gibbs!" Elizabeth tugged on his suit. Gibbs laughed.

"You're maid also does doesn't she?"

"Can't she come over? Can't she?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. "She's like my only friend."

"What about William?" Jack flinched when Gibbs stated that name.

"Who's a _girl_." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well, her father would be awfully worried." Gibbs shrugged.

"Um…" Jack started. "My father is drunk most of the time, so I bet he won't care if I stay for the afternoon." Gibbs snorted. _That's what you would get from a pirate._ Gibbs thought.

"Fine. But you need to wear a dress instead of those pirate clothes. You'll raise a suspicion!"

Jack made a face at that thought. Her? In a dress? She absolutely hated dresses. Jack picked up her violin case, and soon after that Gibbs led Elizabeth and Jack to a dress shop. As Jack sighed with angst she found herself staring out the window. A sparrow had fluttered onto the window-sill, and Jack smiled while Elizabeth ushered Jack to dresses that she thought would look great on her. Jack only made a face, and gave in to whatever dress Elizabeth chose.

She honestly didn't care.


	2. The Black Pearl

**Well, here we are at Chapter 2! I would like it if you reviewed after you read it~ Just a little recap: This takes plays when Jack is TEN and Elizabeth had just found Will. Jack's father is still working on the Pirate's code...erm I feel like I should say something else in order for you guys to understand... This story is most likely inaccurate, but then again it is only a fanfiction after all. :) plz enjoy and review~**

**Pirates of the Caribbean is owned by Disney~**

* * *

Jack spun around in her dress on the way home. She loved the way that the fabric opened and twisted. The girl swung her case and nearly skipped on the way home. She was glad she made a friend. Now she was friends with the Swan family, and Gibbs. Gibbs was a little cautious at first, however he grew more trusted to her and they acted like they knew each other a long time.

She gasped when she saw a mini Bootstrap. He looked like Bootstrap, and he was heaving metal outside of the blacksmith shop. _William Turner_… she thought. For a long time she stared and observed, feeling bad for the boy. His father died when the ship he was on got attacked. Elizabeth told her that she found the boy on a piece of driftwood. Then she showed Jack a pirate medallion that Will was wearing. The boy looked up and noticed Jack staring. He blushed. "Hi!" Jack greeted. The boy stayed silent, and continued lifting. "What's your name?" Jack faked curiosity.

"William Turner." He finally answered. "A blacksmith in training…"

"Yes, yes. My name is Jacqueline Teague." She didn't want to tell him about his father.

"I have a grudge against pirates." He announced when he started to lift a bag of coal. Jack's nostril's flared.

"I understand." She nodded. Her heart pounded. One of these days, she will tell him about how his father was a pirate just like her. "Well, nice knowing you." The boy of about seven smiled and walked into the shop with coal.

Jack strode to her house off the edge of town. It was a poor looking house, with a broken door and wooden roof and walls. Sometimes when it rained the roof would leak water. It wasn't as bad as other houses, but equally annoying.

She swung the door opened and sighed. Her father wasn't there. It smelled of rum though, and Jack coughed when the fumes struck her. Jack quickly stripped the dress off and put on her capris, white ruffled shirt, her hat and boots. She plopped onto a wooden chair which skidded back a little, and nothing was on the table. No blueprints, no ink-pens, nothing. She noticed only a single piece of parchment with her name written on it. It was obviously from her dad, the handwriting showed it.

_Dearest Jackie,_

_I have successfully created the pirate's code. There is one important rule you must know: Parley. It is when you want to be taken to the captain without causing harm. In case you haven't noticed, my belongings have disappeared. I am off to Madagascar, just left this afternoon. I have left a gun, a cutlass, and a piece of eight for you. Don't tell _anyone_ about the piece of eight. Jackie, don't forget you're violin. It is a prized possession of your mother. For an early birthday present, since you probably won't see me for many years to come, I will give you the most precious ship: The Black Pearl. A word of advice: Don't make any deals with Davy Jones, Black-Beard, or anyone like those two. Remember what I taught you about aim and step in shooting and fencing. Practice makes perfect, my daughter. Good luck, and happy early birthday._

_You're father,_

_Edward Teague_

_P.S. I'm taking your mother's shrunken head with me._

Jack glowered at the paper with disbelief. What kind of father would leave their daughter at the age of ten? How will she survive on her own? Then she remembered: She will wear her dress and play violin, raising money for her to travel to Tortuga.

She laughed to herself. Tortuga? That is a place for pirates. She wasn't truly a pirate. Shifting her weight to one leg, she touched her chin. _The Black Pearl._ It was a very famous ship, and she was going to inherit it! Quickly she opened a chest nearby that had the piece of eight, and it had beads leading to a medal.

Her father said that when someone collects all 8 pieces, then one would purify Calypso's human form or something. Jack awed at the idea of a sea goddess, in human form. She wondered if she would ever get the chance to meet her. Also in the chest was a pistol. She opened the revolver and there was only one bullet in it. Jack frowned, but felt relieved at the same time.

She secretly hoped that she would never have to use this gun.

_Seven years later_

Jack smiled as she leaned on the dark mast with her hat covering her face. Her crew was loyal as a dog would be, but she did not treat them like dogs. "All right ye scallywags!" She called. At least, she hoped that they didn't think that. "Lift the anchor, and lower the sails! You're life on Tortuga ends, but you're life on _The Black Pearl_ begins!" The men stamped one foot. "I will be you're captain. Call me Jack Sparrow!"

Gibbs walked up to Jack, and they shook hands. "Jack! It's been too long!" He cried out.

"How's Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"She's well." Gibbs noted. "However, she is daydreaming most of the time. Probably about the sea."

"Well, Gibbs, I don't blame her." Jack playfully smacked Gibbs shoulder. "Get back to work, Scallywag!"

Jack strolled into her Captain Quarters. She reached for the compass and a map. She told them that they were going to China, far off into the East. Jack smiled and pulled out her mother's violin. She gracefully played a fiddle tune, and nearly zoned out when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She continued to move her bow and fingers. Barbossa came strode in, and smiled a toothy grin. He had a monkey on his shoulder, and Jack felt a little jealous of his hat.

"Jaaaaack!" Barbossa called.

"Yes?" Jack finished the tune and put her violin on the map.

"That was some beautiful fiddling." Barbossa commented. "How long have you been playing?"

"About 12 years." Jack answered. Barbossa whistled. "So you came to see me?"

"Just to tell you how great of a _Captain_ you'll be Sparrow." There seemed to be a warning tone in his voice. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I bet I will be…" Jack nodded. The monkey made a noise, and Jack made a face at the monkey.

Barbossa bowed and left the quarters. _Well, that was weird._ Jack thought to herself.


	3. Port Royal

**I watched the Curse of the Black Pearl the other day... well, let's just say there is much more that will be revealed soon. Please read on and review, so I know if people actually like this story! :D (It's almost summer! yaayy!)**

**~Pirates of the Caribbean is owned by Disney~ **

* * *

The pirate breathed in the salty air as the boat rocked jerkily back and forth. It was a poor excuse for a boat, and if Jack didn't watch it for a second, she'd be in ankle deep water. Now she was knee deep in water. Jack sighed, oh how she missed the Black Pearl.

Quickly she grabbed a bucket and started to empty the boat as best as she could. She had gotten a good deal of water out, and once she looked up she saw three skeleton pirates held by a noose. A sign by them read: _Pirates, ye be warned…_ Jack took off her hat and saluted to respect the pirates. However, she flailed her arms about when she was knee deep in the water.

The dock was about a few feet away. It was the dock of Port Royal, her hometown. She had lived here with her drunken pirate of a father, until he decided to leave her and go to Madagascar. Jack wondered if she'd see her best friend, Elizabeth Swann.

None of the pirates of her original crew, not even Gibbs, would match the friendship she had with Elizabeth Swann. Gibbs seemed to be more of a fatherly figure to her, much like how Bootstrap was… Jack had always called him William, but all the other pirates called him Bootstrap.

Bootstrap Bill Turner. His son is a Black Smith here. _"I have a grudge against pirates."_ That was what little William had said to her. Little did he know that she was a pirate too. She wondered if she would see him again though.

Jack panicked, her had ship begun to sunk. She trudged around the mast in knee deep water for a little bit, but then she climbed the top, and stood on the ledges on the top of the mast. This required balance and confidence. She gained strange looks from the sailors who were tending their ships, but she ignored them as she focused on her balance.

The boat was rapidly sinking, and she finally reached the dock of Port Royal. She stepped off, and strolled along humming to a tune. However she was quickly interrupted. "Excuse me?" A man stood in front of her with a boy clinging to his arm. The man's free arm held both a pen and a clipboard. Jack turned around, and pointed back to herself, because she wasn't really sure who he was talking to. "Yes, you. Have you registered you're boat? It's a shilling to tie and dock it."

"Huh?" Jack asked, she pivoted to glance at her sunken boat, and pivoted back to the man. "That thing?"

"Yes. Name please." The man extended the clipboard and pen to her, and Jack breathed in. If she registered her name, be it Jack Sparrow or Jacqueline Teague, she was well-known by both names. Jacqueline Teague the violinist, Jack Sparrow the captain. She caused a bit of trouble in both names.

However, she knew a solution. She took out her pouch of coins, and gingerly shook it a little. "How about we say…. 3 shillings and forget the name?" She laid them on her palm. First the boy nodded vigorously, and soon after the man obliged.

Jack started to hum again, and she took the pouch of shillings that were behind them. Luckily they didn't notice. The pirate nearly jumped when some trumpets blared in the distance. There must be some correlation. She was very young when her father decided to take her to a correlation once. She couldn't remember much, but only the fact that someone was going to be Commodore or something. Also she remembered rushing out as soon as it ended. By her father's atmosphere, she could easily tell that they were not supposed to be there.

She continued to sway, and made her way to a pretty looking ship. It wasn't as nice as the Pearl, but it'll do. With eyes locked on the ship, she made her way towards it. However, she was interrupted by two red coats. Jack rolled her eyes.

"No civilians allowed on this dock." The skinny one noted. They pointed their bayonets at her. Jack stared at them.

There was a bit of silence, and Jack tried to make her way around them, but they still were in front of her. She sighed. "No civilians."

"Gentlemen!" Jack began. "Haven't you noticed that you're missing something important?"

"Someone needs to watch over the ship." The skinny one answered.

Jack couldn't agree more. It looked quite pretty. "However, compared to _that_ ship…" Jack gestured them the ship that was coming in. "This is nothing."

They laughed. "No, this ship is ten times faster than that one. No ship can catch up with the _Interceptor._"

"I know one." Jack noted, and they glared at her. "_The Black Pearl._"

The big one snickered. "_The Black Pearl? _You mean the ship that is crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that hell spat him right back out?"

"That's the one." Jack nodded. "The beautiful black sails…"

"I've seen _The Black Pearl_." The skinny one added.

"No you haven't." The big one retorted. "You've seen a ship that is crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that hell spat him right back out?" He spoke that last part a little quickly.

Jack didn't want to listen to the red coats blather on. She strolled onto the _Interceptor_, and made her way towards the wheel. She even got to hold onto the wheel until they red coats rushed up to her and pointed their bayonets. "I'm sorry, it's just so pretty." Jack stepped back.

"State you're name!" The big one asked.

"Sarah." Jack lied.

"Ok Ms. Sarah, what is you're purpose in Port Royal?"

"Yeah, and no lies!" The skinny one added.

Jack sighed loudly and spoke quickly, "I have come to Port Royal to obtain a crew and ship and sail on to get my previous ship back." She said so with a straight face. They only glared at her.

"I said no lies!" The skinny one retorted.

"I think she was telling the truth…" The big one noted. Jack nodded.

"That is, of course, you weren't going to believe in me even if I did tell the truth." Jack smiled as she saw the red coats switch glances.


	4. Old Friends

**Heey the next Chapter is finally here! I'm a little sick right now, so I decided to continue this story~**

**Also thanks for following the story~ I was kind of doubting if people would actually like this, and wondering if I was going to continue or not. **

**Do you people like this third-person? I think I'll try it in first-person next chapter...that'll be interesting. Anyhow enough with my babbling!**

**Enjoy the story~ Remember to Review!**

**POTC is owned by Disney.**

* * *

Jack and the two red coats where sitting on a couple of barrels on the _Interceptor_, and Jack was recounting a story of great intrigue. Well, she thought by the looks of their faces it was intriguing. She told them about the time when she and her crew were in Cuba. However, she was eyeballing a particular lookout in the corner of her eye. It was the lookout she first met Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swann. She was also the governor's daughter, who had a keen interest in pirates like herself. Well, things could've changed in the ten years that had passed.

A couple came out onto the lookout, and one of them seemed like he was commodore or something. The other was a woman, who had a beautiful dress on and was waving her fan vigorously.

"…and then she made me village chief…." Jack averted her gaze from the lookout where she used to play her mother's violin, and began gesturing. However, before she could continue her story there was a loud splash.

Jack immediately looked up to the lookout, and the man was looking over at the rocks, and Jack felt a sudden pang of worry. She quickly asked, "Are you going to save her?"

"I can't swim!" The big one panicked slightly. Jack looked over at the small one, who had a blank expression on him as well.

She sighed, and gave the men her coat, cutlass, gun, hat, and any other loose items to them. "DON'T lose these!" She demanded. She took a deep breath of the salty air and dived off of the _Interceptor_.

It could've easily been a couple of minutes before she actually found her. The woman looked so delicate… yet Jack ripped off the heavy dress so she'd be easier to carry to the dock. When Jack had a good grip of the unknown lady, she reached up for air. She struggled to stay up, for the woman was a bit heavy for her.

The two red coats heaved the girl up onto the dock, which helped Jack immensely. They lay her on the dock, with her face up. She seemed to still be breathing, but the breaths were short and uneven. Not good. Jack quickly observed her, and noticed that there was something around her stomach that seemed a little tight on her.

Jack felt around for a knife, and the skinny red coat handed one to her. She nodded in thanks, and ripped the piece of clothing open, resulting her coughing up water. The pirate breathed a sigh of relief, and the red coats loosened up. "I wouldn't think to do that." The big one noted, as Jack threw the piece of clothing to him.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack inquired. In fact, that was her very first stop after she received a crew and ship. Jack saw something odd, though. There was a pirate medallion around the girl's neck. Jack knew that there was only one person who had that medallion, and that person showed that to her about ten years ago.

"Jack?" The woman muttered when her eyes fluttered open. Jack cocked her head, and that was when red coats began to surround them and they were pulled up. Sure enough, the governor was here and so was the man she saw on the lookout earlier.

They immediately pulled the girl away from Jack. Jack glared at the man, and the man glared back. "Elizabeth, are you ok?" The governor asked urgently.

"I'm fine, father!" She quickly answered.

This girl was Elizabeth. She was her friend from many years ago. The red coats were pointing their bayonets at her. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill the woman who saved my life?" Elizabeth shot at him.

The man switched glances with her and sighed, listening to the urgent order of the governor.

"So I take you're the new Commodore? Congrats to you, lad." Jack bowed.

"I do believe that thanks are in order." He continued, giving Jack his left hand to shake. Jack hesitated; she knew what was going to happen next.

Her right wrist had a _P _for pirate on it. Nevertheless, Jack grabbed his left hand, and the Commodore turned over her hand to show her wrist. He rolled up her sleeve quickly, and noted, "Come across the _East India Trading Co._ I presume? _Pirate_?" He rolled the sleeve up even further, and a tattoo of a sparrow flying in an ocean sunset theme was prominent. "Ah, Jack Sparrow I see."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected, jerking her arm back and rolling her sleeve back down.

"Oh? And where are your ship and crew?"

"I'm currently in the market." Jack answered.

"I told you she was telling the truth…" The big red coat muttered to the skinny one.

"_Hang her_!" The Governor cried in a high pitched sort of voice.

They were a bit too tight, but she didn't mind. The commodore had been going through her stuff. He sighed. "I gun with only one bullet, a compass that doesn't even point north…" He grabbed her cutlass, and took it out of the sheath. "And I half expected that to be wood." He put the cutlass back on top of her neatly folded coat, and on top of that, her hat. "I also expected you to be a man." He sneered. "You are by far the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Sure, but you _have _heard of me." Jack smiled. Yes, tales of her adventures have been spread around the world. That comment of hoping she was a man though, it threw her off a little. However she usually ignored those comments.

If she was a guy, she'd probably be drunk of rum, poor hygiene, or worse: a womanizer. Jack shivered at the thought. "Hello?" Someone woke Jack up from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Jack asked; she nearly forgot about the situation she was in. Right, she was about to be taken to the Gallows after she saved the lady's life. She was her best friend a while ago.

"Where's you're violin, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack scratched the back of her head. "Well, lass, we don't have time for a long story right now."

"Arrest her." He ordered. A couple of firm hands grabbed Jack's somewhat soft ones, and struggled some rugged hand cuffs on her wrists. Elizabeth quickly jogged in between Jack and the Commodore, stating, "Really? You're really arresting this woman, who saved my life?"

"She's a pirate, Elizabeth. You need to understand. Who knows what sort of crimes she's done." The Commodore insisted. This continued on for a moment. To Jack, it seemed like forever until the hand cuffs were fastened onto her wrists.

"Finally." Jack breathed, and braced herself; she hoped that this would work out.

Now that she was cuffed, she had restricted arm movement. However it wasn't strict enough. Jack quickly rose her arms up and back down in front of Elizabeth, so the chain of the cuffs would restrict her as well. The red coats pointed their bayonets at her, but the Governor quickly ordered against it. Jack whispered so only she could hear, "Dearest Elizabeth, I really do apologize for this." Elizabeth had expected for the stench of rum coming from her mouth, but instead it was like a freshly pulled mint leaf. It truly made her wonder. However, quietly nodded, and Jack went on with her show. "Commodore, hand me my affects and no one gets hurt." Once Jack was handed her gun, she clicked it and pointed it at Elizabeth.

That man was her first mate until he marooned her with only a pistol; and her violin still in the captain quarters. She hadn't played violin in a few years now, maybe close to ten. Jack still fingered some tunes so she wouldn't forget.

Jack wasn't on the ship too long before the crew grew annoyed of her. The only person who wasn't annoyed was Gibbs. Elizabeth grabbed the items, and turned around in the cuff chain, all the while Jack still pointed a gun at her.

Elizabeth put the cutlass on Jack's belt, and compass in a pocket, and fastened the hat on Jacks hat. She did that all with a fake look of disgust. Yet, Jack looked at her questionably, wondering if she really was putting on a show or not.

"Surely, we'll meet again. I'm sure of it." Jack whispered in her ear, and her eyes narrowed. Jack turned Elizabeth around in her chain, and began to back away.

"Gentlemen! My Lady," Jack nodded to Elizabeth, "This will be the day, that you will always remember as the day you almost caught, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack pushed Elizabeth out of her chain and into the Commodore. She stamped on the pedal that held a cannon above, and held onto the rope. The pirate screamed as she flew up and the cannon fell down into the dock. That cannon created a hole in which some of the red coats fell through.

She held on for dear life, and felt the bullets zoom past her, just barely missing. Jack spun around a bit and stepped onto a post. A rope led to the bottom, and Jack put her chain around that rope.

The pirate lass jumped off and zip-lined down to the cobble-stoned street. She veered around a corner, and hid inside a barrel.

Jack needed to de-cuff herself. Quietly Jack waited for the sound of boots on cobble-stone pass by, and once they were long gone she snuck out of the barrel.

She quickly stormed through the closest door she could find, not even looking at the sign. Yet she recognized it as soon as she came in.

This place would be perfect to get rid of her chain.


	5. The Blacksmith

**Hey so I tried typing in First Person! Please let me know how you think~ Anyways I hope this chapter is exciting for you :)** **I like this scene in the movie, so yeah. I've got nothing else to say but...**

**Pirates of the Caribbean is owned by Disney~**

**Remember to Review! It will be greatly appreciated**

* * *

I smiled, and quickly scanned the area to see if there was anyone occupying the place. The red-coats were hustling about outside looking for me. It's funny how they don't ever look inside places. Like a Blacksmith. Where a certain cuffed pirate may be.

Swords hung on a circular device that was attached to a donkey, and there was a furnace at the end of the place. Then I heard snoring, and looked for the source. There was an old-looking man sprawled on a rocking chair with some alcohol. I made a face, and remembered how my father drank Rum all the time.

Yes, being a pirate myself I drank Rum. However, only on special occasions like music night on the ship or something. I made faces at the man, and poked his face. It resulted in a loud snore, but not him waking up. To finish the test to make sure he will not wake up, I yelled at him. That didn't seem to bustle him.

Quickly I took off my hat and placed it by the anvil, and tried to hammer the chain off. _That was a fruitless effort totally wasting my time…_ I frowned. Desperately I looked. Then, of course. The wheel thing could crush my chain apart.

I took out an iron stick that had been left in the furnace, blazing hot and ready to use. Careful not to singe my hair, I quickly touched the donkey's back with the fiery iron. It made a sizzling sound and the donkey yelped, causing the circular device of wood to move.

_Perfect._ I put my chain in one of the empty cracks, and with success felt the chain fall apart. Footsteps stopped in front of the wooden door, and I quickly hid in the shadows of the shop.

A handsome young man came into the shop. He quickly calmed the donkey, and curiously looked around. I started to make my way slowly to the door… but when I noticed I didn't have my hat, things started to go the wrong way. "Right where I left you." He announced. I flinched. He was talking to the sleeping old man.

He approached the hammer and anvil, where my hat lay near. "Not where I left you…" He looked at the hammer. I drew my sword as he was about to touch my hat. Without harming him, I touched the back of his hand with the back of my sword and glared.

Upon glaring, my eyes widened. This young man looked incredibly familiar. "Back away, and no one gets hurt."

"You?" The young man asked.

"Me?" I asked back.

"You!" The young man shot back. We both stepped back from the anvil, and pointed our cutlasses at each other. _Does he know me?_

I snickered. "Well, you hold a sword, but do you know how to use it?" I wondered aloud. He cocked his head slightly, and I crossed my right foot over left. That caused him to mirror my movement, and metal met metal in the air.

I playfully sparred with this serious looking man, and after a moment passed I put my sword back in its sheath. "Well done!" I commented. After I Grabbed my hat, I strolled to the door. It was quiet, until I heard a whizz through the air and stepped to the side.

Annoyed, I turned to look at the man who stood glaring at me. The sword wobbled itself in place, and unfortunately it was deep in the lock. Desperately I tugged at the sword. Whenever I tugged at the sword, the door moved. Not amused, I turned to the man. "Not funny. Once again, you're in the way of my escape. However, now you don't have a weapon." I unsheathed my sword. "Or would you be kind gentlemen and help a young lady take the sword out of that lock?"

"Lady?" The man took out the iron thing that was in the furnace, which glowed orange and sparked. That made the donkey panic and begin walking, causing the circular device to move. "More like pirate!"

My eyes widened, and I nearly panicked when that hot iron thing clashed my sword. It reminded me of the time I came across the East India Trading co. That made me grimace, and I hated the navy ever since.

However, this young man I clashed with looked like someone familiar. He looked a lot like William, or Bootstrap if you might call him. I usually called him Will. That was how close we were, we were like father and daughter. Then he told me about cursing the crew, and that Barbossa was secretly planning a mutiny. I take it he didn't want me cursed, but…

The young man and I were on the circular device, and he had a new weapon as well. I hadn't noticed his change, for I was lost in thought. Or I could've knocked that weapon out of his hand. I tend to do things like that when I'm lost in thought.

I would expect him to be terrified or shock, but he isn't. He is calm, but his furiousness towards me is shown between clashes. "Who makes all these swords?" I asked him over the clashes, in awe. The swords dangled on the circular device we were on.

"I do!" He cried. "And I practice with each of them…. 3 hours a day!" He said in between clashes.

"You need to get yourself a girl mate." I note. I stopped clashing, and grinned when I noticed that he was gritting his teeth. "Or, you've found a girl and are upset for the inability to woe her." His fist clenched tighter on his sword.

"I've practiced 3 hours a day because if I meet a pirate, I could kill it!" He yelled through gritted teeth, as if he wasn't trying to wake the sleeping man.

I pushed him off of the circular thing, and swords clashed again. We made it onto a see-saw like platform with two wheels. My balance was thrown off a bit when we were rose into the air, now on a wobbling surface. We paused and waited for the wobbling to stabilize, and the ferocious attacks continued.

After a few moments of clashing I spotted some rope by his feet. I cut a rope by me, which caused him to fly up in the air. Good. Now that that is over with, I put my sword in my sheath and the platform teetered to my side.

Yet instinct was telling me that he wasn't finished, and that made me turn around. A heavy bag of coal dropped down onto the lifted side, which quickly teetered my side up. I wrapped my arms around the boards near the ceiling, which knocked the breath out of me. Panting, I heaved myself up, and pulled out my sword. The man sneered, which read _Come at me, bro_ all over it.

My eyes widened slightly when he jumped to my board. I jumped to the opposite, and we played chase for a moment. I didn't notice that he didn't jump to the other board when I jumped to his, and this made me frown, and shrug.

Our cutlasses sparked, and I forced him off of the boards and near the furnace. I jumped off of the boards, and there seemed to be a reddish bag. Quickly I released the reddish stuff from the bag right at his face. He turned back, coughing out the stuff and trying to keep it out of his eyes. Really, I feel bad for the guy, but this dilly-dally needs to stop.

At that moment, when he was recovering from the reddish dust, I grabbed my gun and pointed at his face. He nearly walked right into it, fluttering the dust out of his eyes still. When he saw my gun, his eyes crossed and he backed away. "No fair!" He cried out.

"Sorry kid." I clicked my gun. "Would you _please _let me go?"

"No!"

"I don't want to have to do this! This shot is not meant for you!" I yelled through grit teeth. My heart pounded.

Suddenly, I heard a clang, and felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. With that, I fell face forward and the last thing I saw were the lad's shoes.


	6. The Curse

**HEY! I won't update for a while, cause of finals and what not. This chapter may seem a bit shorter than normal. That is because I didn't want to go to the scene after this one, and put it in this chapter. It would just seem off. Does that make sense? Oh, and it's in first person again! Please Review, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: POTC is owned by Disney. I kind of own female Jack though. **

**Onward with reading~**

* * *

When I gained consciousness, I sighed at the familiar smells and feels. A dog held the keys, and that dog was sitting at the end of the hall. It wasn't responding to any of the whistles a pirate could muster.

Those whistles came from the annoying group of pirates in the cage next to me. I dragged myself to the corner of my cell, and pulled my hat over my head. Even though I just gained consciousness, I wanted to sleep once again. Thinking on how to escape was not an option right now, since my head hurt too much.

The dirty men in the cell next to her beckoned and whistled to the dog. They reached their arms out of the holes in the cell as far as they can. It was like this for what seemed like hours. Until I couldn't take it anymore, I noted, "You whistle all you want, that dog will never come." I said in sort of a blunt tone.

Like how I expected, they all became silent and glared at me. Even though I couldn't see them, I felt the intensity of those glares. "We'll try anything to escape the gallows!"

I sighed once again. The time that'd pass would be long.

I had drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten in hours. I heaved myself to the window of my cell, and peeked outside. It was night, and there was a brisk breeze. The pirates next to me were still whistling and muttering, "Come 'ere, boy!" to the dog.

Yet I was wide awake, and I leaned back in her corner. I thought of ways to escape. Maybe dig my way out? The thought of getting my nails dirty didn't bother me, but the prison guard would catch me. I bit my nails and wrapped my arm around my legs in the corner.

Then I heard a deep, forlorn blast in the distance. It was very quiet, so I thought it was just my imagination. The next blast I heard was louder. A gleam of hope spread across my face. "I know those blasts…." I eagerly rose back up and looked out my window. "The _Pearl_…"

I could just make out a dark shadow in the water, and that shadow had holes in its sails. "_The Black Pearl_?" One of the pirates in the next cell stopped whistling and stared at me in disbelief. "Nobody has ever survived an attack."

I smiled. "Oh really? Then where do the stories come from?" Wonder spread across his face, and I returned to my perch in the window.

I threw myself away from the window soon after, and covered my head. I heard one of the cannons coming her way. However, instead of hitting my cell, it hit the cell next to me. "I'm really sorry, lass." One of them said when they saw my eyes narrow. "We're just lucky."

Depressed, I slumped back into the corner, realizing that was my only chance of escape. The booms of my ship still echoed in the darkness for a very long time. It seemed forever, but that was only because I sat and wallowed in the corner the whole time.

When I heard voices and muffled yells from above, I rose out of my corner and sat on my knees at the front of my cell. "This isn't the armory!" A deep voice yelled. It was one of Barbossa's crew.

Two pairs of footsteps rushed across the stone floor, and immediately stopped at the end of the hall. "It's a prison!" He called through the halls.

"Whatever. Let's just go to the next building. Maybe… why, I oughta, look who we have here!" I held my breath when they strolled up to my cell.

"What brings you here, mates?" I asked them.

"Hah! It's Jack!"

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged. Sure, just forget my question. That's what you've always done. "Oh, it's Captain Jack to you." I corrected.

The tall, beefy man with dreadlocks spit at me. "You will never be my captain again, bitch."

I smiled and stood up, brushing my capris off. "Would you _kind _men let me out? We can all start new here."

He tensed, and clenched his fists. "I've heard enough of you, woman!" He reached out for my neck, grabbed it and pushed me back. I closed my eyes for a moment, expecting my life to end soon. However, instead of feeling flesh, I felt bone. Human _bone_. I struggled to open my eyes.

I saw an extended skeleton arm, and the man who owned this looked like he was still in flesh. "Ah, so there is a curse." He released my neck. "Interesting."

"We're going." The other one with him muttered.

"_Very _interesting…" I rubbed my neck.


	7. Jailbreak

**This was fast for me, I believe only a day has passed since I updated the last one! Well, I'm on fire right now until my ideas run out~ My Saturday spent behind the computer playing LoL and Touhou SWR and typing instead of studying, yay~ I had fun writing this chapter. I wasn't sure about certain pirate terms, or what Jack called his plan with the switching of ships, so I just winged it. Please Read on and Review after~**

**Disclaimer: POTC is owned by Disney.**

* * *

I took out one of my hairpins, and impatiently picked at the look to my cell. The night before, the pirates came into the prison and we had a little quarrel. Before that happened, I tried to call the dog over, but they scared the dog off. It's a pity… he nearly came close enough for me to grab them.

It had been two, maybe three days when I first was thrown into this cell. They had barely given me enough water, or food for that matter. My lips were parched, and my stomach growled nonstop.

To top it off, it was humid in here. I could barely feel a breeze from the window. I rubbed some sweat off of my forehead, and sighed. Last time I was like this, it was way back in Singapore.

Suddenly, I heard rushing footsteps, and my name being called. It was a male's voice. Thinking it was one of the guards; I quickly put my pin back in my hair, and fell back onto the floor, pretending to sleep. The footsteps stopped in front of my cell, and he said my name one last time, "Jack!"

"Aye?" I asked, heaving myself up to look at this man. It was the blacksmith, the one I fought a few days ago. "Oh, it's you." I fell back down. "What is it?"

"Jack, you knew Elizabeth, right?" He asked desperately.

I cocked my head. "Yes."

"Well, she has been taken away by those pirates! You must know where they are going!" He was desperate. I stared at him bluntly. His hair was loosely put up in a ponytail, and he had little facial hair. He wore capris, and a fleece shirt.

"What's your name?" I asked. He paused, hesitating to tell me.

"William." He answered after a moment.

"Ah. I take it that's after your father?" I asked, standing up. My suspicions were correct. This was indeed Bootstrap's son. He did a short nod. "All right, I'll take you to her. You need to get me out though."

Will smiled, "Of course." He paused, observing the cells. "I helped make these cells. With enough weight, and enough leverage, I could get you out."

I stared at him. Leverage? How? He grabbed a nearby bench, and stuck it in between the holes in the cell. "Stand back." He warned. I stepped back into the corner that I stayed in the night my ship came. I stared at him cautiously, and his face turned a little red when he lifted the bench. After a moment, the cell loosened, and he threw the bench aside, pulling the gate open. We hustled out of the prison before anyone notices, not that there is anyone there in the first place.

We snuck pass Red Guards, and hid behind columns as we made our way to the docks. I felt like a kid again, when I snuck to the lookout to play my instrument. It made me almost gleeful. Finally we found a bush by the docks. I knelt down, and forcefully yanked down Will as a few Red Guards passed by. "Listen." I whispered. "First, I'm going to ask. How far are you willing to go for Elizabeth?"

"I'll die for her." He stated.

"Oh good. No worries, then." I smiled. Perfect.

"So what's the plan?" Will asked after a moment's silence. I pointed to the _Interceptor_. "What? That ship? It'll be impossible though!"

"No mate. Remember, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" I reminded. He still had that look of doubt spread across his face.

"When I heard of you, rumors spread that you were a guy." Will noted. I wonder how that happened? Well, most famous pirates are men these days. Take Black-Beard for example. I turned around, and saw another ship just leaving the docks, and pointed to that ship.

"We'll interchange." I whispered.

When it was clear, Will and I hustled out from in the bush to under a canoe. We lifted it over us, with the empty side facing our heads. Then, we hid underneath it when we heard more people coming. As soon as the footsteps got quiet, I signaled Will and we lifted the canoe up at the same time. He was a little taller than me, so it was lifted unevenly.

Yet with our weight and the boats weight, we walked underwater. The boat acted as a bubble, and we were able to breathe. I heard a muffled crash, and soon after that I heard Will struggle behind me. "What is it?" I snapped.

"Um, something… my foot is in something…"

"We'll deal with it later."

Finally we found the shadow of the ship, and allowed the canoe to lift. When it reached the surface, we turned the canoe over and heaved ourselves in it. Quickly we made our way to the ladder on the side of the ship, and climbed up. Everyone seemed to wear some sort of uniform and a powdered-white wig. It made me sick. They were bustling and running the ship, and they didn't seem to notice our boarding of it. "Everyone, listen up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "We're taking the ship, so leave now if you wish to live!" The men turned at us.

"Aye, avast!" Will unsheathed his cutlass. I palmed my face. Avast? Sometimes I doubt you, Will. Being so honest and innocent. Everyone burst out in laughter. The leader of the ship came up. I'm not sure what it is called around here. "You? And him? A man and a weak looking woman? You must be mad!"

"Ah, but you forget." I pull out my gun and casually clicked it, and then aimed it at his forehead. His eyes crossed. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

The crew panicked, and the leader ordered them to board the boats, and I lowered my gun. He fled as well, and I began to order Will around, flailing my arms in the air. He panted, pulling the line of the sail. "Jack…" He suddenly stopped, and pointed behind me. I turned to see where he was pointing at, and it was the _Interceptor_, coming right for us. I put a finger to my chin and smiled. My plan was going to work.

We hid as the crew and their leaders boarded the ship after placing their boards down. Will and I held on to a line of a sail, and, jumped off of the ship quietly, swinging on to the other ship. Will quickly cut off all ties to the ship we just got off, and I lifted the anchor. As soon as the anchor was loose, we were off, leaving the losers in our dust. I strolled to the back of the ship where the wheel was.

It felt great to be back on the sea. Even if this wasn't my ship, I was out of that musty cell. Port Royal was behind us, and I put the ship on a familiar course. The young man came up to me. "You mentioned my father earlier."

"Yeah? What of it?" I asked, clicking my compass open and quickly shutting it.

"You knew him." He stated, looking me in the eye. I nearly blushed, but I shook it off.

"He was a good man. A pirate." I added, and rage sparked within him, making his fists tighten and teeth clench. He calmed himself after a moment.

"My father was _not_ a pirate!"

"Yes he was. He acted like a father to me." I noted. "The pirate blood runs in your veins, boy."

He acted like he was going to strike me. I spun the wheel, and a holder of the sail swung right at him and over the water. It knocked the breath out of him, and he struggled to stay on. I frowned, and yelled so he could hear me over the crashing waves.

"You know too well that I can just drop you right there, boy." I breathed in the salty air. "You're going to have to do as I say, I mean, you have been doing a fantastic job of that already." He smirked, but I continued. You're going to promise me you won't do anything stupid." I spun the wheel back, and Will slipped off of the sail holder, and back onto the ship. It knocked the breath out of him once again, and I walked on over to him. I took out a cutlass, and pointed it at his throat. "Are you with me?" I turned the cutlass around so the handle side pointed at him. "Or are you not?"

Will stared at the cutlass in confusion for a moment. He grabbed it, and his eyes widened. "Tortuga?"

So, he was smart after all. "Aye."


	8. Important Message, please read

Please read this, it is an important message: So guys, sorry to disappoint you but this isn't another chapter. Bummer. Anyways, I've been too busy lately, and I've been updating my other stories as well. Also, school has started and I'm almost done with my 30 hours of drivers ed. So, I am not going to be continuing this story, but I am going to write a one-shot story thing that has to do with the end of the first movie. Partially because I remember that part most, and you guys can get the picture of it... I won't be deleting this story, if anyone was wondering.

The one-shot story may come some time this week. I also plan to write a crossover for Legend of Zelda x Sword Art Online, and my sister wants me to write a Harry Potter x D. Gray Man one too...

So, expect the ending by sometime this week. I will be doing Dead Man's Chest since I love that movie the most, out of all three of them. I'll probably start that next summer though.

That's it guys, see you in my next story.

**Update 9/17/2013: So I reread this, and words couldn't describe how disappointed I was. Anyways, I decided I am going to rewrite it, but I won't delete this story. Um... It will be much more accurate, yet I am unsure if I will go all the way, since it is a novelization of a movie, I might get bored with it. So hang tight, I'll have a friend of mine draw a cover for this one too.**


End file.
